Garrett Reynolds
Garrett Reynolds was a former police officer, once assigned to Alison DiLaurentis' murder investigation. Garrett was charged for Alison's and Maya St. Germain's murder, but he was later freed (for a short time). He was later killed for knowing too much. Garrett was apart of the N.A.T. Club and was protrayed by Yani Gellman. Series |-|Season 1= A Person of Interest Garrett first appears when the girls are taken in for questioning after reporting the fake trophy of Ian. Garrett is in the precinct, and after Detective Breyer sees that Garrett is familiar with them, asks him for his take on whether the girls are lying. Garrett responds that he doesn't see a motive for as to why they would lie. Later, Spencer sees Garrett in school and urges him to investigate whether Ian was at Hilton Head with Alison that summer, revealing that she thinks that he killed Alison because she was about to expose their affair to Melissa. Garrett is skeptical. Later, Spencer is made a person of interest in Alison's murder and comes home to find police surrounding her house. After she finds out that they know that she failed to mention dating Ian, Garrett appears, entering her kitchen from another room in their home. Monsters in the End The girls sit in Apple Rose Grille, discussing secrets. Spencer worries that they are being watched from outside the window of the café, but the girls assure her that she is just looking at clown mannequins for the upcoming Rosewood Founder's Day Festival. But later, someone really does move around the mannequins, and it is shown to be Officer Garrett Reynolds. The next day, Spencer goes to visit Toby Cavanaugh outside of his house. As she speaks, a police car pulls up a few meters away. Spencer makes plans to meet up with Toby at the festival at 7PM before walking away. Then, Officer Garrett Reynolds opens his car door and calls out to Spencer, but she is snarly towards him and accuses him of being a traitor and something of a stalker. In defense, Garrett says that being trailed will clear Spencer's name and better him than someone else... Later that night, Garrett turns a corner in Ezra Fitz's apartment building, just as Aria Montgomery walks out. Did he see her leave? A few moments later, he knocks on the door, and Ezra lets him in, apologizing for the mess. Evidence that a girl has been there is obvious, as the bed is unmade, and the brown paper bag masks Aria made are lying conspicuously on the couch. Garrett takes note and then tells Ezra that he would like to speak to him about one of his students. For Whom the Bell Tolls It is revealed that Garrett had only questioned Ezra about Spencer and not about Aria. Garrett is also seen hanging about near his parents' house, who are supposedly planning a Reynolds TV marathon. Garrett approaches Emily and offers his help to her, should the girls need anything. He invites her to join him and his family for movie night. Emily lies and says it sounds like fun. Garrett however knew she was lying because it wasn't fun at all. Emily declines and then leaves. Meanwhile, he later goes to Jenna's room to reassure her that he won't let the footage get out, and kisses her. Later, Emily decides to trust Garrett and involves him in bribing Ian with the videos. Garrett tells Emily that she has done the right thing, using the opportunity to fulfill Jenna's wishes in helping eliminate the videos. When the messenger comes, Garrett stops him, but then discreetly sends him away, without letting the girls know what he is up to. |-|Season 2= In It's Alive, right at the beginning of season 2, Officer Garrett Reynolds takes the girl in his cop car to the police station, but shadily stops at an undisclosed location on the way to "straighten the girls’ stories out." He conveniently orders them to remove his participation from the retelling and the entire blackmailing Ian aspect. He claims that he is hiding the money and that the messenger doesn’t want any trouble. Most importantly, he asks them to keep the videos a secret. They head towards the precinct, without noticing that Jenna was standing nearby, no doubt complicit in Garrett's decision. "It's Alive" is also the first episode wherein Jenna and Garrett discuss "The Jason Thing," a reference to an incident that they are trying to keep secret. Later at Spencer's house, Officer Garrett tries to make it seem like he believes Spencer's story when he's with her, but treats Ian's disappearance as a missing person's case, not a murder mystery when he is with her parents. His actual leanings are unclear. In The Devil You Know, the girls are talking on an outdoor school bench when Garrett appears, and apologizes to them about Ian. He lets them know that based on the police report, Ian had been dead for about a week before his corpse was found by the police. After Emily recognizes Logan Reed, she lets Garrett know in a moment of trust that she's onto him. Garrett shrugs at first, but then thanks her. Later, he goes to Logan's workplace, the Speed Demon Express, and pays him bribe money to keep quiet about what went down when he was hired to do Ian's dirty work. (The second time Garrett and Logan interact over bribe money - and possibly the same money.) Garrett then calls Jenna to fill her in. In Surface Tension, Spencer talks to Garrett to see if there were any leads on Reed. Garrett informs Spencer that Logan skipped town, claiming that he was scared off by Emily. He promises to inform her if anything changes, but he also lets her know before he leaves that all roads would have ended with Ian anyway, so further questioning is pointless. Aria goes through Mike's stolen property to see what is there. She finds the pottery piece Jenna made and assumes Mike broke into the Cavanaugh house to see it. She is in disbelief when he tells her that it was stolen from Garrett Reynold's place, revealing to Aria that 1) Mike stole from a cop and 2) Garrett is somehow involved with Jenna. In referring to Garrett, Mike calls him "Officer McFriendly." Spencer meets with Garrett after her dad burns the hockey stick. She inquires as to what the police know about the murder weapon used in Alison's death. Officer Garrett reiterates his belief that all roads will lead to Ian, so further investigation is pointless. Just then, Spencer sees Aria's text not to trust Garrett. In Save the Date, the girls are in Spencer's car, parked in front of Emily's house. Suddenly, Garrett parks his personal car in front of the Cavanaugh house, which is across the street from his parents' house. He could go either way, but he chooses Jenna's house, from where Toby is gone due to an errand picking up his parents from the airport. The girls trod closer to take a better look, when the light flicks on, revealing Jenna, who slowly strips to reveal a black negligee. Garrett nears her, starts to caress her shoulders, then starts kissing her slowly, and Jenna kisses him back. The girls are floored. Later, Garrett is made to teach driver's ed at Rosewood High. He approaches Spencer in the school hallway, hoping to continue their conversation about Alison. But Spencer pulls away and tries to make it seem like she is convinced by Garrett's comments. Later, Emily falls to the floor near her locker, and it is Garrett who is walking by who immediately goes to her side. He calls an ambulance to come get her on his walkie-talkie. Next, Jenna meets Garrett in his car someplace remote. They suspect that Spencer is onto them, as she questions whether Ian really killed Alison. Jenna tells Garrett they need to "take care" of this situation. In Picture This, Aria is stopped by Jason while walking outside. Jenna and Garrett survey the two from inside Garrett’s clandestinely parked car. Jenna wants to know what is going on and mumbles something about being able to see for herself soon. Jenna warns what secrets could be revealed should Jason and Aria ever hook up. In Touched by an 'A'-ngel, Jenna enters Garrett's car and fumingly informs him that Spencer knows about their relationship - and is looking at yearbooks. She is fearful that Spencer and Toby will decode their secret, and she tells Garrett to talk to Jason. So, Garrett goes to him that night. He pulls up to Jason's house, who is quietly sitting on his porch steps. Jason greets Garrett casually, like they are old friends. Garrett offers Jason a can of beer, but when Jason gives him a look, he says "I forgot" and keeps it for himself. He makes himself comfortable, and Jason nonchalantly asks him what he's thinking about. Without bothering to look at him, Garrett says that he wants to know that their secret is still under wraps, as he is a cop, and his reputation is on the line. The two then sit, kicking back. In this same episode, Spencer finds out that Garrett had been in on a secret club, called the N.A.T. Club. She thinks it is short for "We See All" and believes the club to be that of stalkers, but this has yet to be confirmed. In I Must Confess, Toby is working when he hears loud music from a car nearby Spencer's house. He walks over to see Jenna sitting inside, eating cherries and lining them up on the dashboard. The DiLaurentis' door slams, and Garrett walks back to his car. Toby runs back, unseen by Garrett. But Toby sees Garrett kissing his stepsister. Later, the couple's tune changes when Toby gives Spencer a ride to school and informs her that it seems that Jenna and Garrett have gotten into a fight, based on a conversation of Jenna's he's overheard. When Dr. Sullivan finds out her office was bugged, she tries to enlist the Rosewood Police Force's help, and two officers, one of which is Garrett Reynolds appear in her office. Dr. Sullivan is sure that her office is being bugged and wants to figures that the perpetrator must be the same person who trashed her office. She wants action, but Garrett insist that they cannot be of much help without her revealing her patients' names. However, as she is sworn to confidentiality, she reveals nothing. In Over My Dead Body, Garrett encourages Detective Darren Wilden to get confessions out of the Liars in custody. In general, Garrett and Jenna seem happy the Liars are in trouble with the law, and he gives Jenna page 5 from Alison's autopsy report to burn. He had earlier reported to his superior that page 5 was missing. Garrett is careful to hide Jenna's presence from anyone else at the station. While talking, the two reveal that they were involved with the note to Jason that suggested that he may have killed Alison and with the girls being there in the first place. Notably, Jenna comments that she deserved to die like that. Garrett also eavesdrops on several conversations, including the conversation between Jason and Peter Hastings, as well as Aria's phone call. In If These Dolls Could Talk, Jenna takes out the missing page 5 of Alison's autopsy report and gives it to Toby. They give the report to the police. At the end of the episode, the police arrest Garrett for (allegedly) murdering Alison DiLaurentis. |-|Season 3= In It Happened 'That Night', we find Garrett had been calling Spencer multiple times. She finally shows up at his holding cell for answers. He tells Spencer he didn't kill Alison but may know who killed her, and doesn't know anything about Maya. He then says that there is no way for him to get a fair trial because everyone in town already believes he's guilty. Garrett asks Spencer to get her mother to be her lawyer because she is one of the best in the state. Spencer flatly refuses and when he tells her she and her friends aren't safe she doesn't believe him and gets up to leave. Garrett yells out to her that he knows who took Alison's body. Before he can tell Spencer anything else, he is dragged away by cops. In Blood Is The New Black, Spencer goes to visit him again. He tells her "someone you know well has you completely fooled. People lie, but medical records don't." Spencer asks if he means Alison's but he has a guard take him back, she asks if he means Jenna and doesn't tell her yes or no. When Veronica Hastings becomes his lawyer she forbids him from talking to anyone about his charge. In That Girl is Poison, Garrett writes a note for his mom, and puts it in the flowers. But Spencer later finds out that's not all he left. She finds a hidden piece of paper which has "April Rose has proof" written on it. In''The Lady Killer'' Garret is is released from the prison in the end of the episode. Then he looks to the liars and smiles to them. In This Is A Dark Ride. Garrett attempts to live up to his promise to Spencer Hastings, but is interrupted by Toby Cavanaugh. Then on the Ghost Train he confronts Spencer and tells her that he had always had feelings for her and wanted to protect her. He tells her he pretended to hit Alison DiLaurentis twice with Spencer's old hockey stick, but instead hit a tree behind her. However, he told Jenna Marshall that he "took care of it". Then he tells Spencer that he came back and saw Aria's father, Byron Montgomery with Alison, Alison threatens Byron, (most likely talking about his affair with Meredith), Byron tells her "grown-up things, yet you're still a child." Alison laughs, and says "You know what I'm capable of," Garrett makes a noise, and Alison and Byron look, then Garrett runs off. Garrett is murdered by "A" (presumably) and his body is put into a box with Aria. His skin is pale, and he has a look of terror on his face, so we can assume that he was murdered. In She's Better Now Wayne Fields brought newspaper to Emily with picture of Garrett and title "Police have no suspects in Reynolds murder case." Meaning that police still don´t know that "A" killed him. Appearances (23/95) Season 1 (3/22) *A Person of Interest *Monsters in the End *For Whom the Bell Tolls Season 2 (15/25) *It's Alive *The Devil You Know *Surface Tension *Save the Date *Picture This *Touched by an 'A'-ngel *I Must Confess *Over My Dead Body *Through Many Dangers, Toils, and Snares *A Hot Piece of A *The Blond Leading the Blind *A Kiss Before Lying *CTRL: A *Breaking the Code *If These Dolls Could Talk Season 3 (5/24) *It Happened 'That Night' *Blood Is The New Black *That Girl is Poison *The Lady Killer *This Is A Dark Ride *She's Better Now(Picture in newspaper) Quotes Notes *In "Touched by an 'A'-ngel," his high school yearbook is shown to be from 2005, making him between the ages of 24 and 26. *He knows who took Alison's dead body and thinks he knows who killed her. *He did NOT kill Alison, but Jenna thinks he did. *Garrett was murdered in the episode "This Is A Dark Ride." He is the second person that saw part of what happened that night to be killed. The first being Ian Thomas. *Garrett had said to Spencer that: "I liked you. You were the one I really wanted to keep safe, but I wasn't strong enough." Garrett could've possibly started to like Spencer when she came to visit him or possibly when NAT Club was filming the liars. *Its highly possibly he knew Toby is A since he told Spencer that "Someone close to you has you fooled" and in "This Is A Dark Ride." Garrett quickly leaves when ever Toby is nearby and the fact that Toby told Spencer that Garrett wouldn't ever talk to her alone. After he did on the Ghost Train he was murdered for what he knew. *He is a theater major, as seen in "Cat's Cradle " during a close up on the investiagtion board in the police station. Navigational Category:Characters Category:TV show character Category:Acquaintances of Emily Fields Category:Season 2 Category:Season 1 Category:Rosewood Residents Category:Supporting Characters Category:Secret-Keepers Category:Antagonist Category:Acquaintances of Hanna Marin Category:Acquaintances of Spencer Hastings Category:Acquaintances of Aria Montgomery Category:Rosewood Law Enforcement Category:Rosewood High School Alum Category:Males Category:Season 3 Category:Deceased Characters Category:N.A.T. Club Member Category:Acquaintances of Alison DiLaurentis Category:Pretty Dirty Secrets Category:Victims of A